


A Love That's Not So Beautiful

by chassiieezelwit



Series: Love So Beautiful [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassiieezelwit/pseuds/chassiieezelwit
Summary: "I'm a bad bitch nothing can kill me" he said proudly smirking at his friends who just stared at him incredibly.His best friend who's the same age as him gives him a knowing look "You sure?"The latter nod as he puff up his chest drumming his hands on it, looking like Tarzan."LEE JENO ALERT!!!!"His eyes widen in response. Fight and flight immediately kick off in his system the next thing they know the quoted self proclaim bad bitch is now stringing incoherent curses muttering to himself looking down hiding behind Chenle's back.





	A Love That's Not So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my 1st time posting a story here. Hope you'll like it though.

LEE JENO school heartthrob, varsity captain, MVP of the year, most popular student, teacher's favorite, the quiet gentleman, the one whom every mother wants to marry, an angel from heaven, a Greek god and the endless list of his good and charming qualities goes on and on.

Knowing this Renjun couldn't help but sigh knowing a boy like him with that qualities is bound for greatness and a much much better person for love definitely not someone like him a shabby looking potato nerd that when God showered handsomeness he must be sleeping that's why he looks like a frog. Yeah and that's how he boost his deflated self esteem.

And besides it's not like he's gonna be notice he's just a tiny dirty spec compared to the thousands of admirer of the said boy who's far more pretty and talented than him.

And that's the reason why up until now he couldn't confess his pathetic gay crush to the said boy, just admiring him from afar since middle school. Tragic right. Well it's not a fairytale what would you expect not everyone has a happily ever after.

"Less than 2 months before graduation Renjun what's your plan?"

"What plan?" He huffed slumping down on the cafeteria table looking affectionately at the love of his life sitting with the popular kids having a good time with his friends laughing along with them, creating those beautiful eye smile he adores making his heart ba dum ba dum louder than what seems to be normal.

Lee Donghyuck or who they call Haechan can't help but roll his eyes "Oh you know the plan where you have to confess to the love of your life" he said as if it is the most obvious thing he has to do. Well it is actually if he isn't a coward boy who should probably hide his ugly ass to the world.

Looking dejected he looks up "You know I can't do that".

Haechan then just give him a "why am I your friend again? You're so stupid! I should rethink if I want to continue being friends with you. Do it or else" look. 

He shakes his head as he slump back on the table, wallowing with self pity with this hopeless crush of his or what he's other friend had quote "It's not just crush you idiot it's already love imagine admiring him from the dawn of the dinosaurs up until now, that's true love you feel for him bitch".

"Why not?" He's other friend named Chenle asks. Jesus why can't they get it.

If Renjun have the energy of a God he'd probably choke his friends to death or probably swat them off like a fly or maybe torture them like there's no tomorrow just to let them see that he's crush , the love of his life is with or in love with the freaking Na Jaemin and they're happily together in love with a future of happily ever after unlike him he's bound to be a pathetic bitter bitch who's probably be single throughout his lifetime.

Don't get him wrong though he doesn't hate NA JAEMIN who would even dare to hate him he's the schools First Love, the nice guy, the captain of their Tennis club, one of the popular students, an angel who's sent from heaven with his infamous angelic smile that could probably cause you to sin not that he had done it before, he's also one of the boys whom every mother would also want you marry.

Na Jaemin is the epitome of a someone you'll find in every fairytale the handsome dashing prince charming who'll sweep you off your feet. While Jeno he's the Knight and shining armor the hero of every fairytale that will rescue the lady in distress. 

Actually they're friends, best friends to be exact but you'll know once you see how they act around with each other you'll feel something is going on between the two even if they haven't confirmed anything but the subtle gestures and the hints here and there gives it all making them a match made in heaven unlike him who crawl out from hell.

"Who am I to confess?" He mumbles.

So who is he? To confess his crush to Lee Jeno and a not really tiny crush to Na Jaemin. He's no one so he better shut up and pack his feelings throw it to the ditch and forget it to eternity.

Yeah that's how the fairytale works.

He probably should just sleep it away even how noisy the cafeteria is maybe in his dream he'll have that happy ending. Or maybe just maybe he'd dream again about that specific smell he really likes that makes his heart flutter and the hesitant soft touches that makes his heart swell.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chenle and Haechan shared a knowing look, looking at their friend Huang Renjun softly asleep with his head slump in the table. 

Huang Renjun the student council secretary, the infamous art club president known for his breathtaking paintings, one of the best known dancers in their schools ballet program, running as their batch valedictorian, the 2nd place winner of the Quiz Bee Competition for High School Students in the Seoul District and the list of his Academic and Arts achievements goes on. 

But you know what's the most notable one. Huang Renjun is also the most dense and idiotic person they've ever known when it comes to love. 

"Is he asleep?" A voice they known to well asks looking lovingly at the sleeping boy. 

Haechan hearing this couldn't help but to roll his eyes with his hands on his waist "Well would we call you two if he's not" he said pointing at them both. Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin the dumb and dumber idiots.

Jaemin then immediately slides next to Renjun's left and Jeno at the other side. The latter slowly and carefully lift the sleeping boy's head placing it to his shoulders and like always Renjun immediately nossils his head and seek comfort at Jeno's neck. Jaemin on the other side starts fixing his hair causing him to scrunch up his face tickled by it then intertwining his rough hand to the olders delicate and small hand.

"You two are disgustingly sweet" Chenle comments at the sight in front of them. 'If Ge is awake he'd probably combust at this sight"

"Well if he's probably awake this wouldn't happen" Haechan deadpan.

"Thank God he sleeps like a dead log"

"So when?" Haechan eyed the two who smiles at them. "Well confess after the graduation ceremony"

\-------------------------------Epilogue------------------------------------- 

Opening up the letter for the hundredth time he smiled bitterly seeing how the bold letters of Beijing Institute for Gifted Students the infamous boarding school in Asia welcomes him.

He's dreams are coming true one by one, him getting accepted at this school and being on the top spot he know he should be happy but then to continue this he needs to return back to his homeland, to China to leave his friends behind and his heart wh---

"Renjun darling” he's mom calls forcing him out of his thoughts. Seeing his mother peering out the door he smiles at her gesturing her to come inside. He's a neat freak so people are banned entering his room even his parents.

“Are you sure you don't want to tell your friends?" Her mother asks concern of how his situation is affecting him.

Smiling “Mom” he called out gently. “We've talk about this already” he said dropping his moomin plushie in one of his suitcases.

"But they'll be sad that you're gonna leave without even saying goodbye" she reasoned out.

“You're not even attending your graduation Hunnie” 

He sighed exasperatedly. You're reading it right he's not attending because he'll be in China he could come back to attend but then the school needs him to prepare something for an upcoming event at their first day being at the top rank he needs to show how exceptionally talented he is. So more likely he’d have to forget about attending his graduation ceremony and his friends doesn't even know this.

"It's better mom” he said looking at the bright side not saying goodbye means less tears he'd shed and less hurt his friends would feel. “And beside I'm not gonna be gone forever”

"Renjun" 

"I love you Mom"

"I love you dear"

\-----------------+-------------+----------------+----------------+-----------------

Want Part 2?

Talk to me in Twitter @chasssiiee

**Author's Note:**

> Comments. Violent Reactions and Criticism to Improve My Writing please :)


End file.
